Little Ikus
by XxVanitasAngelxX
Summary: Ike and Samus had a baby named Ikus. But how will things turn out when newborns give you stress? Rated T for toddlers. IkeXSamus UPDATED XD
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Ikus

**AN: What's up authors I gotta new story for ya'll and it's Ike and Samus's baby girl, Ikus(Ike and Samus). I don't anything but the baby so enjoy**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was just perfect for today because a baby was born. And it was Ike and Samus's baby daughter. She had blue hair like Ike's, and blue eyes like Samus. But they were having difficulties to find a name for her.

"How about Angel?" Asked Pit.

"No that name's too default." Answered Samus holding her baby daughter.

"Victorious?" Zelda said.

"Heard that name so many times." Replied Ike.

"Peach?" Said Peach. Everyone was silent stared right at her.

"If that was her name, it'll be confusing for all of us." Marth said. Then Samus widen her eyes and she found a name for her daughter.

"Guys, you how Link and Zelda put their names together as Zelink, right?"

"Right…" Everyone said.

"Well I was thinking… since me and Ike are always together, how about we name our daughter… Ikus. Which means Ike and Samus." Everyone thought about and it wasn't so bad. That was a good name for their daughter. This name was not too default and no one has ever heard of it. Ikus looked at Samus with her beautiful blue eyes. She began smiling at her and reaches for her mother's dainty hands with her tiny newborn hands.

"She's so tiny and cute. I wish she could stay like this forever." Samus said letting a tear run down her face. Everyone left Samus and Ike alone to have some privacy with their daughter. Samus took out a necklace that had a blue rose on it. She gave it to Ikus as her first birthday gift.

"Happy birthday Ikus." Samus whispered to her. Ikus smiled and started teething on her gift. This must be a new life for Ike and Samus.

**AN: Kinda short but this is the beginning for Ike and Samus. More will be coming to you soon. Please review this story thank you**


	2. Chapter 2: In the middle of the night

**AN: Now that Ikus is born and all, let's get on with the story shall we?**

Since Samus got out of the infirmary, everyone saw the newborn baby. But she wasn't actually awake. Newborns can sleep for awhile. Samus then put her in her crib and let her sleep peacefully while she had to go do a match with Marth. Ike was learning Peach how to use a sword. After everyone was done doing their business they all went downstairs to the cafeteria for dinner. Samus was talking to Zelda about Ikus being awake in the middle of the night.

"Once me and Ike will be in our room, Ikus will start crying in the middle of the night. I'll be so tired, you'll see fall on the once I come down here." Said Samus placing her hand forehead.

"Well that's what newborns do. They need something that wasn't giving to them." Zelda said giving Samus her advice.

"Like a bottle?" Samus asked.

"I guess you can say that." Zelda answered. Soon enough it was bedtime, and Ike and Samus were getting ready for bed. Samus had to make sure that the bottle was right by her side. They both fell asleep peacefully like nothing ever happened.

_2:00 AM_

Ikus starts crying, and Samus begins to wake up. She grabbed the bottle and was feeding it to her. She stop crying and fed on the bottle.

"*sighs*" Samus relived. Ikus drifted off to sleep. She put her back in her crib and went back to sleep.

_4:00 AM_

Ikus cried louder than before. Samus tried to wake up Ike, but he was already knocked out. She got up and tried to figure out what was wrong this time.

"How about a lullaby?" Samus Said to her. She sat in her chair and held her in her arms. Samus sung every song that would put her to sleep. At 6:59 AM, Ikus fell asleep. Samus put her back in her crib and finally went back to bed. That is until the alarm went off.

"*groans*" Samus was too frustrated to get up. Then Ike woke with full energy. He Samus sleeping and wondered why she didn't wake up with him.

"Huh, that's funny. Samus always wakes up with me." then he saw Ikus sleeping too. So he got dressed and left his two beautiful girls alone to have some rest. He saw Peach and Zelda walking by.

"Hey Ike. Is Samus awake?" Said Peach.

"Uhh… no she sleeping." Replied Ike crossing his arms.

"I knew this would happen." Zelda respond.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"Well me and her were talking about how you two will be up all night keeping the baby asleep from crying."

"So is that why she sleeping at this moment?"

"Yeah. And aren't you suppose to be sleeping to?"

"I didn't deal with Ikus last night."

"You Samus had to deal with Ikus last night without your help?" Peach asked.

"I was in a deep sleep." Ike answered.

"Did she even try to wake you?" Asked Zelda.

"I don't know I was asleep." then they heard faint cry coming from his room ran to see if it was Ikus. They quickly opened the door and saw Samus holding Ikus.

"Huh?" All three of them said.

"Oh hey guys. Check in to see the baby?" Samus said happily.

"But I thought you were asleep." Ike Said with confusion.

"I was until I she started crying."

"Wait so… your not tired?" Peach asked.

"Nope. I feel perfectly fine. But Ike, your gonna have to help with Ikus tonight. I tried to wake you up last night but you were in a deep sleep." Peach and Zelda crossed their arms and glared at Ike.

"Anyways I gonna go baby." Ike said giving Samus and Ikus a kiss on the cheek. Once he left, Zelda and Peach screamed for joy.

"Oh my god Samus. I am so happy for you. You have a man, a baby… wow, your mother must be so proud of you." Peach said Excitingly.

"Yeah well… it's not easy not having a mother when you lose her at young age." Samus told them.

"But I'm okay. As long as I have a daughter, that's what I'm proud of."

"AWWWWWW!" The princesses said."Well me and Peach will leave you two alone." Zelda said waiting Peach to come along.

"But Zelda…" Peach cried.

"Let's go Peach." Zelda pulled her out the room. Samus smiled and looked at Ikus with a smile.

"Ikus… your so lucky to be a newborn." Samus said to her.

"And you what else? It's time for you to be changed." Samus placed her on the bed and began changing her."

**AN: So much for babies. And here's a question for all ya'll out there. If you had a baby, would you be annoyed to deal with it in the middle of the night? Thank u and plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Ikus everyone

**A/N: Sry bout the delays. I had a problem with my eye. And now that it's fine let's continue with the story.**

Samus brought Ikus downstairs for everyone to see her. First, she went outside to see if anyone was their, and it's only Young, Lucas, Ness, and the Ice climbers. She smiled when they were playing in the yard. Then they spotted Samus and Ikus who was sanding there in front of them. They all ran to see the newborn Ikus. When they saw her, they made puppy dog eyes at her.

"Awww she so cute." Said Nana folding her hands together.

"What's her name?" Asked Ness.

"Ikus." Answered Samus.

"What a unique name for Samus." Said Lucas.

"Can we see her?" Said Young Link.

"Sure." Samus lowered Ikus down for the kids. They all gathered around to see the baby up close. They saw her shining blue hair, her gorgeous eyes, and her small tiny hands. Some of them touch her hair and felt how soft it was. Then the kids ran back to finish playing whatever they were playing while Samus was going to find Zelda. When she did, she saw Toon Link with her.

"Hey Zelda." Samus greeted. "Hii Toon Link."

"Samus. Taking your newborn out for a walk?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. I'm calming her down so she won't cry." Then Toon Link stood on his toes and saw the baby.

"She doesn't look much like Ike, does he?" Toon Link said to Samus.

"Toon Link?" Zelda respond.

"Yes Zelda?"

"What did your brother tell you this morning?" Toon Link lowered his head in shame. He put his hands behind back and started kicking the dirt.

"…If you can't say nothing nice… don't say nothing at all." He said with his face red.

"Good boy." Zelda said patting his head. "Now be nice."

"Anyways I got to get going. See ya." Samus left the two hylains and started walking inside. Then Link and Marth came by and saw Samus With her baby. They went to her and greeted her.

"Hey Samus." Link Said.

"Oh, hey guys. How's it going?"

"Well we were in a match with Kirby and Jigglypuff-" Marth said but was cut off by Link.

"Until that Kirby's dumbass want to knock the smash ball out of me and took it."

"So they won." Asked Samus."

"YES!" They both said.

"But we came here to see Samike." Link misspelled.

"Uhh it's Ikus Link." Marth corrected Link.

"Yeah, Ikus. Can we see her?"

"Sure you can." Samus hand Ikus to them. They both saw how beautiful she was.

"She's just like you Samus." Link Said looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Only her hair is blue like Ike's." Ikus started laughing at Link and Marth. She pulled on Link's ear and took away Marth's tiara.

"Ow, my ear." Link said trying let Ikus let go of his ear.

"Hehehe. Sorry guys. She likes to grab, pull, and take stuff whatever she sees." Samus told them. She got Ikus back took away the tiara from her. She gave it back it Marth and left them alone. Samus felt tired again so she went back to her and Ike's room. She placed Ikus in her little swing with her small teddy bear.

"Okay Ikus, since I'm tired, I'm going to let you watch TV." Samus turned on the TV and turned to Blues Clues for Ikus to watch. She got in her bed and fell asleep. Until there was a knock at the door.

"What…?" She moaned.

"It's Pit and Roy." Pit said. Samus sucked her teeth and opened the door.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Just wanted to see how you and the baby was doing." Pit said.

"She's watching TV and I'm sleeping. Now leave."

"Wait, wait!" Roy said quickly.

"What is it now?"

"Can we have 20 bucks?"

"If I give it to you two, will you both leave me alone?"

"YES!" They both said. Samus sighed and gave them both 20 dollars. They left and Samus finally went to sleep. Then there was a knock at the door again. She groaned and got up to get the door.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Well it's nice to see you too Samus." Ike replied. Samus widen her eyes and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Ike I'm just tired from today. I've been walking around the mansion so Ikus will calm down."

"It's okay Samus, I know how you feel." Ike said walking over to Ikus. He began playing with her while Samus went to sleep.

**AN: I wonder it feels when your tired during the day. Later everyone. Plz R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4: In the middle of the night 2

**AN: hey everyone im back with another chapter of little Ikus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Ikus. Enjoy**

So many hours later, Samus woke up at 7PM with full energy. So if Ikus gives her more stress, she doesn't have to feel tired. Samus will check on her, but first she has to be prepared for the stuff that she needs to make Ikus calm down. When she got up, she saw Ike making two bottles of warm milk for Ikus. She was hoping that he would help her with Ikus for a few weeks.

"Ike?" Samus asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are you going to help me with Ikus tonight? Because I've been doing this whole baby stuff myself."

"Well I realize that I was selfish to you and helping you with Ikus at all."

"So you are going to help me then?"

"Of course I would Samus. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well-never mind." Then Samus heard a faint moan coming from the other side of the room. It was Ikus, teething on her fingers and smiling at Samus.

"Hi baby." Samus said happily to her. "How are you? Wanna take a bath?" Ikus started laughing for the first time. So Samus picked up Ikus and put warm water in her little baby bath. Since Ikus was a newborn, Samus and Ike had to be very careful putting water on her. Ikus cried a little, but it was worth it. Then it was dinner time and the two smashers took Ikus and went downstairs to meet with their friends. Samus saw Peach running up to her like a road runner.

"Samus, hi!" Peach said with a glow. "And I see you have the Ikus with you. I'll hold her for you." Samus gave Ikus to Peach. They sat down and began eating.

"So, is Ike going to help you with Ikus tonight?" Peach asked.

"Yeah it's about time he did. Hey, wears Zelda?"

"Her and Link went out to go see final destination."

"Oh… that's interesting." Peach held Ikus up in the air and played with her. Until she threw up on her face. All white substance were all over Peach's face. Everyone looked and began to laugh. After all the laughter and almost heart attack moment, it was bedtime for Ikus. Samus tucked her in her crib, and gave her a pacifier. She turned on the vibration(No homo) to keep her asleep for awhile. Ike and Samus turned on the TV so they can stay up late and wait for Ikus to wake up.

_2:00AM_

Ikus started crying and Ike was the first one up. He picked up one of the bottles and fed it to Ikus. She stopped crying and drunk the bottle. Tears were still running down her face, and she stared deeply into Ike's eyes. She finish the bottle, and he picked her up to burp her. But instead, she threw up on him and began to hiccup. Ike cleaned her up and put her back in her crib. Then he cleaned himself up and went back to bed.

_4:00AM_

Ikus started crying again and this time, Samus woke up. She had to change her diaper and tried to find a way to put her to sleep. She tried a lullaby in her version.

_Hush little baby don't be the one, mommy's gonna buy you a little toy gun. And if that gun does not even shoot, mommy's gonna buy you an armor suit._

Ikus even cried louder. So loud, she woke up Ike. This was not how they planned on putting her to sleep.

"Why is she crying?" Ike asked.

"I don't know…I tried singing a lullaby, but it didn't help at all."

Samus was rocking her to sleep. But she didn't want to be rocked. Ikus cried all night until it was 6:00AM in the morning.

"Thank you." Samus said as she put Ikus back into her crib. Then her and Ike went into the bed and finally went back to sleep. Until the alarm clock went off. Samus angrily grabbed her razor gun and shot it while everything stayed silent. Then there was a knock at the door, but they were already asleep.

"Hello? Samus, Ike? Are you in there?" Peach kept asking. But they didn't answer.

**That's all I have but soon I'll more for you when get more idea's**

**Ike: Just how long it's gonna be?**

**Me: When it's ready, it's ready. Later everyone**


	5. Chapter 5: A surprise?

**Hey everyone. Im sorry I haven't been uploading this story for ages but now that I'm here, we can continue with it.**

**Ike: FINALLY!**

**Me: *gives him chicken to shut up* enjoy**

Samus woke up really late and check her cell phone to see what times it was since she shot the alarm clock with her gun. It was a quarter to 3, and Samus quickly rushed out of bed ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Once she got out, she quickly put on her zero suit and rushed out her dorm. She didn't check on Ikus, didn't give her bottle, or let her out the crib. She just let her sit her crib, crying for her mother. She cried so loud, that Ike woke up and heard her. He carefully picked her up and cradled her to stop crying.

"Ikus what's wrong?" He said with a yawn. "Where's mommy?" Ike made Ikus a bottle to calm her down. He used his cell phone to call Samus.

"Samus."

"Ike?" She said.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm having a match with Mario."

"You weren't gonna take care of Ikus with me?"

"I've been taking care of Ikus ever since she was born Ike. You haven't been helping taking care of her. Not one."

"So your saying I have to take of Ikus with out your help?

"Now you see how I feel? I gotta go Ike…my damages is getting high." Samus quickly hung up her phone, leaving Ike's phone silent. Once he hung up his, he looked at Ikus who was drinking her bottle. Tears running down her face, breathing through her nose while she drank the bottle. Then their was a knock at the door. And when Ike opened it, it was Zelda and Peach. Which he wasn't happy to see.

"Oh, god what do you want?" He said with no emotion.

"Oh we just wanted to see Samus and the baby was doing." Peach said happily.

"Well Samus isn't so thank you for stopping by have a nice day." Ike quickly push them out through the door but Zelda turned and snatched the baby from him.

"But the baby's here right?" Zelda teased. The two princesses sat on the bed and played with Ikus. She was laughing, playing, and was happy all day. When Samus came back all tired out, she heard Ikus crying in her crib. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She wondered where Ike was. So she called him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ike where are you?" She asked holding Ikus in one arm.

"I'm with Zelda and Peach. Their planning on something for you and me."

"SO YOU GONNA LEAVE IKUS ALONE IN THE ROOM!"

"We left like two minutes ago."

"Really…cause when I came in, she was crying."

"We gave her a bottle to calm her down. She must have dropped from her hand." Samus looked in the crib and saw the bottle. Ike was right all along.

"I'm sorry Ike. I've been stressing out since she was born and…really need a break from all this." Samus sighed and gave Ikus her bottle.

"I know…that's why Me, Peach and Zelda are giving you a surprise."

"What is it?"

"If I told you…it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Ugh fine…but when you come back, tell me cause I'm dying to know." Samus press the red button and put her phone to the side. She looked at Ikus who was drinking the bottle slowly. She laid her down on the bed and was right beside her.

**Ooooo I wonder what the surprise will be. But I already know what it is cuz I wrote it.**

**Samus: will somebody please tell me what the surprise is.**

**Me and Ike: If we did…IT WOULDN'T BE A SURPRISE!**

**Ikus: *laughing***

**Me: Awwww look, she made her first laugh. Thank for reading, and make sure you…Ikus, can you say 'review'?**

**Ikus: r-r-**

**Me: She'll learn. Plz R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: I can't leave Ikus

**Hey everyone it's been a long time since I thought about this idea, so im gonna shut up right now and let you do all the work. And I want to thank Royal Crown for putting my story in to her favorite, and reviewing my chapters.**

Samus waited for Ike to come back and tell her the surprise while she played with Ikus to keep her quite. It's been a week since Samus took care of her, and now that the week has past, it had gotten a little better for Samus. But Ikus has been giving her more stress. And she really needed a break from all this. Then she heard the door knob turn and ran to it. When the door opened, she saw a tall man just about her height and was bluenette.

"IKE!" Samus yelled as she quickly and leaped in his arms and hugged her legs around his waist. She fiercely kissed him at every sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Hey…babe…" He said breathlessly. "Where's Ikus?" Samus was about to open her mouth when she heard a soft faint moan across the room. While Samus was still on Ike, he walked across the room and saw Ikus lying on the pillows with her beautiful eyes staring at her mommy and daddy. Samus got off of Ike so he can pick her up.

"My little angel. My little girl. My little Ikus." He said to her while nuzzling her nose with his. Samus gave Ike an exciting look on her face. Ike didn't understand why she made that look in her face until 'CLICK'.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Samus, I know you've been having all these stress with Ikus…but me and the girls thought it would be better if I took you somewhere away from all this." Ike told her Samus widen her eyes when she heard the surprise.

"Samus, you and me are going to Miami, Florida." He told her. Samus jumped gently on him, trying not to hurt cute little Ikus, when she heard the surprise.

"How did you know I always wanted to go there?" She shrieked her voice.

"Because your friends told me how much you've always wanted to go there. So I decided that I would take you there." Samus pecked his cheek so times until she stop and made a frown at him.

"What's wrong Samus?"

"We can't leave Ikus here. Whose gonna watch her while were gone?" Just then, Peach and Zelda came running in the room with baby supplies in there hands.

"WERE HERE!" Both of them said. Samus turned her face in disgust. There was no way she was letting them take care of Ikus. But they were her friends, and she always trusted her friends. She sighed and had to get it over with.

"Guys, I'm happy that you're here for me and all, but I can't leave Ikus her alone with you two. You don't know the first meaning of taking care of a baby." Samus said.

"Of course we do. We have the book and the instructions right here." Zelda said happily.

"Samus, everything's gonna be fine. They got Ikus for us." Ike said. Samus looked at her friends and then Ikus. She stood up and made her decision.

"Okay…I'll go." She said her final word.

"YAAAAAAYYYYYY!" The princesses screamed, which made Ikus cry for being so damn loud. Ike and Samus packed up later that night, and got ready for bed. Samus tried to go to sleep, but her mind was on Ikus all night. She made a loud sigh and woke up Ike.

"Samus…" He yawned and turned to her. "what's wrong?"

"Well…it's just…" Samus tried to finish. So Ike finish for her.

"It's Ikus, isn't it?" Samus couldn't lie, so she cried and leaped in his arms.

"I feel so worried about her Ike. I never felt like this before. I just want her to be safe." Ike lifted her head up and wiped the tears off her face with thumbs.

"Samus…look at me. Ikus will be fine. Zelda and Peach are your best friends you can trust. She'll be okay while you and me are gonna be okay. Alright?"

"Okay…" Samus sniffed and kissed him good night. But he wasn't tired now.

"And do you know what could make you feel better?" He asked her.

"No…what?" Ike trailed his hand on her leg soothingly. "Oh…Ike."

The next day, Ike and Samus were getting ready to leave. Everyone was their good-bye's, gave them best luck, best wishes, and all that stuff. Samus was holding Ikus one last time before she left. She saw her smiling at her. She didn't want to let her go. But she had to.

"You be good now okay?" She said with a shriek.

"Don't worry Samus, we got her for you." Zelda said.

"You just be you, and have fun." Peach added while taking Ikus. Samus went to the taxi and got in. she waved out the window to everyone. Peach lifted Ikus's hand and waved it at Samus. She smiled and the taxi began to drove away.

_Good-bye, Ikus. _Samus thought with a tear running down her face.

**Poor Samus. Well…it's not like she's not gonna see her forever. Let's just say 'See you later'.**


	7. Chapter 7: Watching Ikus for you

Hey everyone it's ya girl, Kurodarkness14. Now before I get started, I would like for you all to see my new story, 'Stop cursing Roxas'. It would be nice if someone would put a review on it since they all put other comments on my other stories. Just please be kind and write a review, I prayed all week for that. :(

Ikus:*hugs me*

Awww...you see? Even Ikus cares.

Samus and Ike were already on the plane. She sat by the window looking at the beautiful clean white clouds, matching the ocean blue sky. She didn't look happy, for all we know, she missed Ikus. Her beautiful, baby, daughter. She stared closely at one cloud that looked like her holding Ikus.  
>Wha...? She said with a confused look on her face. Then she jumped when Ike gently touched her hand.<br>Samus, you alright? He said, rubbing gently on her hand.  
>Y-yeah...I'm fine. She muttered. Ike smiled and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled warmly back at him and turned back at the window. She tried to find the cloud again, but it wasn't there. I must be hallucinating. She thought, and driftly took a nap.<p>

Back at the mansion...  
>Zelda and Link were watching over Ikus this time. Everyone made a deal on whose taking care of Ikus for three weeks until Ike and Samus gets back, and are the smashers who were chose to take care of Ikus.<p>

Monday: Link and Zelda

Tuesday: Marth and Peach

Wednesday: Pit and Roy(A/N: I have bad feeling about those two taking care of Ikus on that day)

Thursday: Mario and Sonic

Friday: Popo and Nana

Saturday: Bowser and Ganon(A/N: If not, then Ness and Lucas are the backup sitters)

Sunday: Red and Lucario

And since it was Link and Zelda's turn, they did were happy to watch over Ikus. She laughed and played with them all day. She even pulled on their ears.  
>OWWW! They yelled. They tried pulling of her hands, but she was so strong.<br>Damn she got strong arms. Link shrieked as Ikus pulled ever harder on them.  
>...Just like her mommy and daddy. Zelda added. Okay...on the count of three, were gonna yank are ears of her hands. Okay but..if we do that, she'll be flying in the air and then smack down hard on the floor. Okay, okay you hold onto her left hand, while I hold onto her right hand. They grabbed gently on her hand. But before the started getting ready, Ikus's were let loose on their ears.<br>1...2...3...PULL! They both yelled. When they pulled themselves, they were lighter than they though. They flew across the room and landed hard on the floor.  
>owww... They murmured. They heard Ikus laughing playfully while clapping her hands. But she it didn't sound like she was clapping her hands, they heard clinging sounds from her hands. They looked at their ears and noticed that their piercing was on their ears. They quickly got up and saw Ikus using them to make music. 'Cling, cling, cling' they heard. And all they could do was laugh and smile her. Zelda picked her up and looked at her puppy-dog eyes.<br>Your so cute... Zelda shrieked. Hey, Link? I wanna have a baby. Link's expression was too happy about it. His eyes widen and face was red.  
>Uhh...l-let's think about it first, Zel. Link stuttered and scratched the back of his head.<br>Hmm...I wonder how she managed to get all the energy for pulling on our ears. Zelda thought. She always knew that baby were soft, gentle, and harmless. But Ikus wasn't like that. She was strong, heavy, rough, Like Ike and Samus.

At the airport...  
>Ike and Samus's plane landed safely in Miami, Florida. Their a lot of people walking by. Samus saw a little girl holding her mother's hand. Samus smiled sadly, thinking about holding Ikus hands. Her soft, gentle life like hands. Then she felt Ike hands touch hers. She warmly at him walked the rest of the way out the airport, and into the taxi...again.<p>

Well this is the only idea I have for this chapter. But I got more ideas for more chapters. So I guess this story might take a very very, VERY long time to finish. And don't forget to review this and on my new story. I'm begging for your kindness. Thank u everyone. :) 


	8. Chapter 8: Pull it together Samus

**Okay now that Link and Zelda watched over Ikus, it's Marth and Peach's turn. But can they handle it?**

On Tuesday, it was Marth and Peach's turn to watch over Ikus. Since Marth had blue hair, he started doing Ikus's hair. Her hair wasn't that long, but was soft. Peach laughed when she saw Marth giving his tiara to Ikus.

"There...now she looks just like me, doesn't she Peach?" Marth asked Peach when he turned away from Ikus.

"I wouldn't say so if she did that..." Peach said pointing at Ikus. Marth turned back at Ikus and saw that her hair was spikey like Ike's. She took the tiara and snapped it in half. Marth gasp at what she did to his tiara.

"M-MY TIARA!" He cried. Peach walked over to him and massaged his shoulders.

"Don't worry Marthy-poo, I'll get you a new one." She said sweetly.

"But this was my sister's. This was only one there is. Besides you don't know where to find one like this."

"Or...maybe I can fix it for you."

"It'll never work Peach."

"NEVER SAY NEVER MARTH! NOW IF YOU WANT YOUR TIARA BACK, THEN YOUR GONNA GET IT BACK!" Peach snatched the half tiara from Ikus, which made her cry.

"Oh, please don't cry little Ikus." Marth pleaded. Peach was looking for something to Marth's tiara, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Peach? Is that you?"

"Samus! Oh my god, how's it going? Are you having fun? What's Ike doing?"

"Uhh...hi Peach. Everything's going well. Yes, I'm having fun. And I'm watching Ike surf. He's just practicing. How's Ikus? Whose watching her, and what's she's doing right now?"

"Haha, Samus she's fine. Me and Marth are watching her...and I sorta made her cry."

"Oh god, Peach what did you do?"

"Now, now calm down Samus. Marth is dealing with her right now so-"

"I wanna talk to her Peach."

"What, now?"

"Noooooo, in 2012. Yes now."

"Okay then..." Peach walked to Marth who was struggling to his hair free from Ikus's hands. She put her phone on speaker and held Ikus. "Samus your on speaker, so Ikus can here you." Samus heard Ikus crying in the background.

"Ikus, sweetie?" She said. "It's mommy. I know I'm not there right now but I miss you and love you so much." And from that moment, Ikus stopped crying.

"Samus why don't you sing her a lullaby." Marth said. "Besides, she getting tired."

"Alright." Samus song the lullaby song that she sung to her.(A/N: NOT HER VERSION THIS TIME)

_Hush little baby don't say a word, mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine...mamma's gonna buy you a piece of mine._

Ikus's eye lids were shutting down. She yawn and curled up in Peach's arm. Marth put her pacifier in her mouth and turned on the vibration so that it would calm her down a little.

"Is she asleep?" Samus asked.

"Yeah...she's asleep." Peach answered. "Well, I gotta go Samus. Thanks for calling me by the way."

"No problem. -sniffs-"

"Oh Samus. Your not gonna cry are you?"

"No I...I just gone something in my nose that's all."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No it's okay, I'm fine. Just go do what you need to do."

"Okay, well...if you need anything, anything at all, just call me or Zelda, okay."

"Okay..."

"Later Samus."

"Bye Peach." When she hung up the phone, Samus began to sob. Then Ike came over and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Samus, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him, and He saw puffy-red eyes and running tears down her face.

"I miss here...so much." Ike sat right next to her and comforted her.

"I know...Me too."

**Wow...and I always thought Samus had no heart. But now that she has a child, she has a big ass heart. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ikus: -points at the review box-**


	9. Chapter 9: All better

**Uh-oh! Ikus is being watched over by Pit and Roy! (DUN DUN DUN!)**

**Roy: What's so bad about that? Pit's innocent.**

**No it's not Pit, it's YOU!**

**Roy: Why me?**

**Because your a trouble maker!**

**Roy: Hmph...**

**This is not what the doctor ordered.**

On Wednesday, Pit and Roy were watching Ikus this time. Pit was getting used to Ikus, but Roy was having difficulties with her. He made her cry, mad, sad, even scared. It's she hated him. But why him? Ikus was hitting him with her baby rattle.

"Ow, ow, ow! Pit make her stop!" Roy cried.

"Duck your head!" Pit yelled as Ikus was about to throw the rattle.

"WOAH!" Roy quickly ducked his head.

"OUCH!" Pit got hit upside his head by the rattle. He turned and scowled.

"What! You told me to duck!"

"Nevermind...she's crying now." Roy turned to Ikus and saw her crying. He picked her up, but she then slapped him the face and cried even more. It's like she didn't want him around. Then Pit came over and took Ikus away from Roy. Then little did he know, she stopped crying.

"Dude, why does she stop crying every time she sees you?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because she likes me more than you."

"But why does she hate me?"

"Maybe it's because she get's it from her mother."

"Hmph, maybe..." Then Ikus pulled on Roy's hair and pulled out some of it when Pit yanked her hand out.

"Damn, that's a lot of hair she pulled."

"DAMN YOU IKE AND SAMUS!" Roy cursed out.

**XXX**

Ike and Samus were having a night stroll on the beach. Walking by the water, having a small conversation about Ikus.

"Sometimes...sometimes I wonder why do I have a big heart for you and her, but not for anyone else. Well, I do love my friends but, why am I always so heartless to some people?" Samus asked Ike.

"Because everyone sees you as a sexy woman, and they start teasing you. And then you get all angry and pissed off and start kicking some ass, like Falcon and Snake. But I see you as the most _beautiful _woman. The woman that I love and the child that that you made to have in our family." Ike said.

"Oh Ike, you always know how to cheer me up."

"And speaking of cheering up..." Ike splashed water one Samus and ran off. Samus gasped and then laughed. She started running after Ike who was running into the water. She went under and came back up just to get him back. They kept splashing and laughing and enjoying their night together, alone at the beach. Ike picked up Samus bridal style and walked back up to shore. She looked at his cold frozen eyes in a loving way, which always creeped Ike out.

"Umm...what?" Ike chuckled nervously.

"I love you." She told him. Ike stopped walking and stared.

"Now what?" Samus said

"I love you too." Samus calmed her face and smiled. She lifted herself up and kissed him.

**XXX**

Pit went somewhere while Roy had to watch over Ikus, by himself. He was olaying a video game whilee Ikus was on the bed. She began to make a move by rolling herself over and madeit as a full force. Roy didn't see Ikus rolling down the bed. He was to busy on the game. Then Pit came back and saw Ikus rolling at the edge of the bed. He quickly flew over and caught her in time when she almost hit the floor.

"Phew..." He relieved, and then got up, glaring at Roy.

"Oh, hey man. I didn't know you was back so soon." Roy walked over to him.

"Roy, what the hell? I told you to watch her!" Pit yelled.

"Sorry dude. I was in the middle of the game. Besides I put her one the bed so she can sleep, some how." Pit made a sweat drop.

"Dude...you need help. I'm taking Ikus for a walk." Pit walked out the room door, leaving Roy back in his game.

**Man, and it's still short. But that's okay at least I finished the chapter, at that's all that's matters. Oh and I'll be uploading Ikus soon once I get that USB cord for the printer. See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Something new

**So sorry it took me so long. I had to think about how it turns out first. Still no 12 reviews until 13 came up. Thanks Ike-Sama, A.K.A The Writer That Writes.**

On Thursday, Mario and Sonic were outside, taking Ikus to the park. Sonic felt so board, he wanted to have some fun. So he wanted to run for a bit. But Mario told him to wait for a bit. When they made to the park, Mario parked Ikus's stroller by the wooden bench. He sat down for some rest while Sonic ran around the park.

"Hey Mario, come and race me! Just like old times!" Sonic said as he ran back to him.

"Oh, I love to Sonic. But I made a promise that I would watch over Ikus today." He replied.

"Oh, c'mon Mario. Just one lap?"

"Sorry Sonic." Sonic sighed and then looked at Ikus. He made an evil smirk and then stopped. "Alright then. I'll just...let Ikus race with me!" He said quickly before pushing the stroller with him. When the stroller had enough speed, it was going fast, and sonic released is hands from the bar. Ikus was laughing and cheering the entire time. Clapping her hands and raising them high in the air. Seeing the clouds moving fast before her eyes. Sonic tried to run after the stroller, but he didn't noticed that he tripped on a rock and fell over it. He saw the stroller, going out the park, and into the city. He knew that his idea backfired. Mario caught up with him and glared.

"When we get her back, just remind me that I'm gonna kill you!" He then left him and went after Ikus.

XXX

Samus was walking in the city, seeing places that she haven't she haven't been in before. Miami was I nice place to be, but Smashville was much better. She missed her friends, the matches, the fun and drama stuff, but most importantly, she missed Ikus out of all of them. She couldn't wait to get home after three weeks. She found a shoe store and wanted to try out what was new. When she went in, she noticed that there were a lot of girls, trying out their new products. When she went walked around, she saw these pretty black heels. Oh how sexy will she look in those shoes. Then a woman with black raven hair came behind her and said; "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh um...I really like these shoes." Samus answered her.

"Oh, well... would you like to try them on then?" The woman then chuckled. Samus nodded and the woman took her to the changing room. "Okay, we're gonna see what foot size you wear, and then we're gonna see if you can if in to these babies."

"Okay." Samus took off one of her flip flops and let the woman test her foot size. "Um...I didn't quiet catch your name, miss."

"Oh! My name is Carrion, but my friends call me Carry."

"Carry...I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks. So, what's your name?'

"My name is Samus.

"Samus, huh? Never heard of that name, but I like it. Would it be okay if I called you Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I think you be able to wear these shoes..." Samus tried on the shoes, and they fit perfectly. She went over to the mirror and saw how she looked.

"Oh my...I look...amazing!" Samus turned herself over to see the other side.

"You like it? Well we have a dress to match those shoes. C'mon I'll show you!"

XXX

Sonic and Mario ran after the stroller. It was going pass the people in Smashville. Ikus didn't cry, nor scream. She just laughed and enjoyed the moment. Then the stroller was heading for the streets. Sonic run as fast as he could, running through people's way. The stroller was beginning to go in the streets until Mario came and snatched up the stroller. Sonic stopped and saw that Mario came just in time before he did.

"Huh? How did you..."

"I went around the corner, which was easier than following it's direction." Sonic went over to see if Ikus was okay. She was okay though, but when he picked her up, she made a face that made her sick.

"Are you okay Ikus?" Sonic asked sweetly. Then before Sonic could say anything else, Ikus threw up all over his face. All white substance spilling out of her mouth.

"Yep, I think she's okay, Sonic." Mario laughed.

XXX

Samus was walking down the block, with her new shoes, and her new dress. It was a short black dress that only stopped at half of her thighs. She was loving the new look. Even cute guys with their girlfriends were drooling at her new look. One guy's girlfriend slapped him hard across his face for looking perversely at Samus. Samus laughed a little and kept walking. Then she saw Ike, seeing that he was dressed different too.

"Ike? Wha-what are you doing here?" She said while glowing.

"Well I was on my way looking for you, then I decided that I wanted to surprise you by wearing something different." He said. "And...it seems that you surprised me too. You look beautiful."

"Really? Cause I thought you might say something like 'sexy' or 'hot'." Samus giggled. And for once, she didn't talk about Ikus. Samus folded her arms around Ike's left arm, and started walking around town with their new look. Making everybody drool and stare at them.

**I want this story to stop somewhere at 25 or 24 chapters maybe. I don't know. And the reason why I said that is because I want Ikus to grow into a toddler. And the story is gonna end as her being a toddler. But I don't wanna spoil the surprise anyway. Until next time guys. Kurodarkness14, signing out! X3**


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Home?

**I've been busy doing the upcoming story of Brawl Kindergarden. But I'm just in time to bring you another chapter of Little Ikus.**

**Roy: I can't believe you made me watch over Ikus.**

**Don't worry, it's your second time watching over her. You act like you've been watching over her since the beginning of the story.**

On Friday, it was Popo and Nana's turn to watch over Ikus for Ike and Samus. Popo was making Ikus's bottle while Nana was playing Pika-boo with her. The smashers thought it wasn't a good idea for Popo and Nana to watch over Ikus, but they were having so much playing with her. When Popo was about to give Ikus her bottle of milk, Nana quickly snatch it away from him before he snapped at her.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"I have to check if the milk is warm enough for Ikus."

"It is warm! I checked it when you was playing pika-boo with her."

"Yeah, but you didn't see me checking on you when you was making the bottle. All you did was just shake the bottle and that's it. You have to tap the top part on the back of your palms twice and see if it's warm enough for her to drink." Nana explained to her twin brother. She tapped the top part of the bottle on the back of her palm and felt that it was warm enough for Ikus to drink. She gave her the bottle and fed it to her. Ikus drunk her milk while staring at Nana like a cat for a minute.

-.-

Samus was in her bed, taking a nice afternoon nap, until Ike came and playfully pounced on her. Samus jumped and yelped and knew that he wanted to have some time with her, but she was not in mood, for she was too tired and bored, and did not feel like having fun with him. But Ike knew how to change that around. He started tickling her back which was her weak spot, and made her laugh.

"AAAHH HAHA! IKE STOP, THAT TICKLES!" Samus laughed loudly.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..." Ike teased.

"OKAY, OKAY, YOU WIN JUST STOP!"

"Great! C'mon let's go to the movies." He grabbed Samus's arm out left out to go to the movies.

-.-

Ikus was sleeping peacefully on Popo's bed, with her thumb in her mouth. The twins adored the way how Ikus looked when she slept.

"Why she has to sleep on my bed?" Popo whined.

"Because your bed is softer than mine. And babies need to sleep on soft beds."

"Hmph..." Popo crossed his arms and turned away.

"Don't be so stingy Popo, she's just a baby!"

"So...?"

"And...?" While the twins were arguing, Ikus woke up and started crying.

"Oh great Nana, now look what you did..."

"Me! Your the one whose complaining about your bed being taken!"

"I'm not complaining, I was just saying..."

"Saying that you are complaining...?"

"Nana!"

"Popo!"

"Hey! What's going on in here guys?" Zelda said as she came in to see what was going on.

"Nana made Ikus cry."

"I made her cry? Your the one complaining about your bed being taken!"

"Cause it is my bed sis!"

"It's softer than mine!"

"HEY! Please calm down! Since you two can't do your share, I'll have to take Ikus for you guys." Zelda commanded and walked out of the room, leaving the twins quiet.

-.-

"I wouldn't say that was good movie but, I kinda liked it." Samus said to Ike as they walked out of the movie theater.

"I thought it would be a nice one for you." Ike replied.

"Yeah well, it wasn't. I better call Zelda to see how Ikus is doing." And with that, Samus got out her phone and waited for Zelda to answer.

"Hello?" Zelda answered.

"Zelda?"

"Hey Samus, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was calling to see if Ikus is okay,"

"Oh she's fine, she's just having trouble getting some sleep, that's all."

"What's going on?"

"Well Popo and Nana were watching over her until they had a little argument. So I took Ikus with me so she can't sleep but... it seems that she doesn't want to. Link and I are trying to find a way to put her to sleep but somehow, it doesn't work."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Okay..." Zelda held Ikus as she gave the phone to Link. Ikus was crying even louder than ever. Samus heard her how loud she was, and she couldn't take it any more.

"Zelda... I'm gonna call you back. There's something I need to do..." Samus hung up the phone and balled it up in her fist. "Where going back Ike."

"What, already?"

"Ike, it was nice of you to take me here for a break, but I miss my precious little Ikus, and I want her in my arms again. She really needs us."

"If that's what makes you happy then... alright, we'll go back." Ike agreed.

"Oh Ike, thank you!" She leaped and fell right into his opened arms and kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

-.-

Ikus was sleeping like a little angel, sucking on her pacifier so quietly and calmly. Link and Zelda felt relieved, and was glad that she fell asleep. But all that peace and quiet stopped when they heard the ice climbers arguing and bickering over and over. Zelda had enough with those two and wanted to put a stop to it. She got up and went into their room and quiet them down by using one of the hammers and knocking them out.

"That's better." Zelda with relief and walked back in her room and sat right back down next to Link.

"So...?" Link asked her.

"I put them in a deep sleep."

**I am so sorry for the very late late late late VERY LATE update. But now that summer's half way here, I can focus on my stories all at once. Well... not at all but... I can try. Oh yeah, I also drew Ikus on DA and made her a rock star. So when in the story she'll be practicing on her singing and her guitar. Okay that's it for now, but I'll be see you guys again real soon.**


	12. Home At Last

**And once again guys… I'M SO SORRY! School is a bitch to me, y'all. I had lots of homework, tests, quizzes, projects and all… it's just stressful, ya know? Okay, well that's enough chit chat for one day so let's get back to the story…**

Ike and Samus began packing their things and were ready to head out to the airport, to go back home and reunite with their baby daughter. Samus was so happy that she would see her daughter again; she couldn't wait to hold her in her arms and see her cute baby blue eyes when she runs through that door. Ike looked at Samus, who was day dreaming and was smiling to herself.

"Yeah, I can tell you're very excited to go home." He told her.

"Yeah, she'll be so happy to her mommy again. I hope she's doing okay though, who knows what trouble she could get into…" She began to worry herself.

"Samus, she's a baby. What kind of trouble will our little Ikus can cause?"

-.-

Ikus was doing nothing but sitting down and playing with her toy gun that Samus gave to her. Bowser and Ganondorf were watching her playing with her toy, but then she didn't want to play with it anymore. So she decided to crawl around and look at their dorm. Ganondorf wasn't too happy about this because in their dorm, there were deadly weapons and nuclear reactions. They also had booby traps whenever one of the smashers tried to come in, and Ikus was heading straight into an area where they kept their weapons at. Bowser and Ganondorf ran after the little girl and tried to stop her, but they were too late. Everything was mess and out of place and there was no sign on little Ikus.

"Oh no…" Bowser said in shock. "What are we gonna do? What will they say when we tell them? How are they going to react?"

"Bowser, calm down, man!" Ganondorf said. "We just have to think about this and make up a good excuse."

"An excuse that we killed Ikus by setting up traps and stuff?"

"No… now just let me think of something…" Ganondorf pasted back and forth to come up with an excuse. But little did they know that Ikus was right behind them, playing with a lazar gun and she touched a random button and it began to fire at them. Bowser and Ganondorf were startled when the lazar almost hit them, but then they were surprised when Ikus was found with a lazar gun. She laughed and smiled as she kept pressing the random buttons as the lazar gun began shooting all over the place. They screamed and ran out their dorm, while leaving her in there enjoying her moment.

-.-

Ike and Samus were packing up the last thing to put in the suitcase before heading out to the airport. Samus was glowing already, as she couldn't wait to see her little Ikus by running to her and holding her in her arms again.

"C'mon Ike, hurry up. We don't miss our flight." She called to him.

"Alright babe, I'm coming. I've only got two heavy bags…" He said.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Ike." She giggled.

"I am it's just… did you really have to pack all of these things, Sam?"

"Hey, a huntress like me always be prepared. Now let's go!" She smiled happily as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the suite room.

_Yep, she's excited alright_ he thought with smile.

-.-

"Ganondorf, where's Ikus?" Zelda asked.

"Uh… in our dorm…" He said nervously.

"Alone!?"

"Don't worry, nothing happened to her." Bowser replied quickly. Zelda ran back to their dorm to see Ikus playing with her toy gun with no problem at all.

"Why would you leave her alone in your dorm, boys? She could've been hurt." She said, slowly picking her up.

"Hurt!? I think that baby was trying to hurt us!" Ganondorf explained harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ikus tried to kill us with a lazar gun!" Bowser told her, and Zelda thought they were joking.

"That's crazy, why would a baby try to kill you with a weapon they don't know how to use?"

"But we saw her playing with it. She was pressing random buttons and was aiming at us."

"Guys I had enough with your shenanigans, just don't leave her alone next time." Zelda held out Ikus to them, but they backed away in fear.

"Mmm-mmm, I'm not touching her." Ganondorf shook his head.

"Nope, me neither." Bowser disagreed. Zelda sucked her teeth and glared at them.

"Guys, she's only a month old! It's not like she's contagious or anything, here…" She gave her to Ganondorf and left out of their sight.

"Hehe, n-nice baby…" He said with fear, and all Ikus could do was laugh.

"Ya know, I think we were just hallucinating about this, Ganon. Maybe she's not that bad." Bowser said, taking Ikus in his hands. "I mean she is kinda cute…" He wiggled her tiny nose with his huge snout gently, which was making her laugh even more. But little did he know that she grabbed his snout tightly with her little hands and started teething on it. Bowser was enjoying for awhile until he tried to let go, but she wouldn't release her hands off of his snout. "Ganon, help me out her!"

"Alright…" He gently grabbed Ikus from behind and tried his best to make her release from Bowser. "Wow, this baby is tough." He grunted as he kept pulling her for release.

-.-

Ike and Samus arrived at the airport, waiting in line for their tickets to go back to Smashville. Samus on the other hand, was texting her friends to tell them that she was coming home soon and wants them to keep Ikus with them until she arrives.

_Waiting in line for our tickets so please send someone who can keep a good eye on Ikus til I make it back, please. _She texted and pressed send. The line was moving quickly and they were the next to get their plane tickets.

"Next in line, please…" Called a brunette haired lady for Ike and Samus to come up. The lady smirked when she saw Ike in front of her and started twisting a strand of her hair. "Hi… I'm Sophie." She said flirtingly.

"I'm Ike…" He replied, with flirty smirk. Samus came up to greet her as well.

"And this must be your sister..."

"No, I'm his wife." She corrected her. The brunette stopped smiling and continued with her job, asking what place their flying off to and how many tickets they need.

"Any heavy bags with you guys?"

"Just two."

"Okay just place them over here please, and we'll take care of those for you." They placed their heavy bags on the side as the brunette took them up on aisle. She gave them their tickets and they walked over to the security area, making sure there was nothing in their pockets or in their shoes. Being scanned twice, they finally made it to their gate in the waiting room, where they sat down and waiting for their plane to arrive.

-.-

Zelda ran into the Master Hands office with a happy grin on her face.

"Is something the matter, Zelda?" He asked.

"No, no nothing's wrong. It's Samus..." She responded.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes... she's coming home." Everyone in the mansion were talking about Ike and Samus coming home to be with their baby daughter again, so they all decided to give them a welcome home surprise. While everyone was getting ready for their surprise, Bowser and Ganondorf had to keep an eye on Ikus until they were all set.

"Zelda, how long do we have to watch Ikus?" Bowser wined.

"Until Samus gives me a text saying that she's almost home." She replied. "Now just watch her for us, will ya?"

"B-but Zelda..."

"Thanks guys!" And once again, the two villians were in charge to watch Ikus. Little did they know, Ikus was out of their sight again.

"Peach, did Samus text back yet?"

"Yeah she said the plane is already taking flight."

"Okay good, Ikus is being watched now so everything is going to be-"

"Zelda, we lost Ikus..." Ganondorf interrupted her.

"You did what?"

"We. _lost_. Ikus."

"How the hell did you lose Ikus?"

"Well she was next to us on the ground and while we were talking to you, she must've crawled off somewhere." Bowser explained, and this made Zelda angry.

"Ohhh, when I get my hands on you two I'm gonna skin you both alive!" She yelled.

"Zelda, calm down sweetie. Ikus is somewhere in this mansion, and we'll all help you look for her." Peach said with a calm voice. "The plane won't land in other two hours so we've got plenty of time to look for her."

"Yeah, your right. I'm okay now..." Zelda cleared her throat and gave everyone her attention. "Alright smashers, listen up! There's a baby on the loose and we need to find her within two hours before Ike and Samus arrive home, so let's start searching!" Everyone began searching for Ikus all around the mansion. They looked in every dorm, in every bathroom, in every louging room, in the living room, in the training room, in the courtyard, but no sign of Ikus. It has been a half an hour they looked all over the mansion, so where could Ikus be?

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

"What, what is it?" Zelda asked curiously.

"...Their on there way home." Zelda's eyes widened and took out her phone, calling Samus to see how far was she.

"Hello?" Samus answered.

"Samus... how far are you?"

"We're not far, we're a few streets down."

"Shit..." She whispered.

"How's Ikus doing? Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, everything's going great."

"Good, we can't wait to see our baby!"

"Yeah... me too..."

"We'll see you when we get home, later." The phone clicked and Zelda turned pale. She had to find Ikus or else she'll be in hot water. They kept looking at their last minute until...

_DING DONG_

"God dammit, their here." Wolf said.

"Aw man, what are we gonna tell them?" Asked Roy.

"We'll tell what happened..." Zelda told them all, as she walked to the door and began opening it slowly.

"Hey everybody, guess whose here?" Samus greeted happily, while the smashers made sweatdrops and nervous smiles.

"Well we're not just gonna stand her all day..." Ike broke the silence as he step in.

"So... where's Ikus?"

"I-ikus? Right uh... well she's um... ya know... uh..."

"Taking a nap!" Pit finished for Zelda.

"Well, then nap time is over cause I wanna see her pretty blue eyes." Samus walked passed them and went straight into her room. When she looked inside the crib, it was empty. "Where's Ikus?"

"Haha, very funny Pit. Always making up jokes now a days, haha..." Peach said nervously, which made Samus frown in anger.

"You all have about five seconds to tell me where is my baby now or else..." They couldn't hide it anymore, so they had to give her the truth.

"Alright the truth is Samus, Ikus is-"

_"On top of the fridge!?"_ Yelled Mario who was in the kitchen, and they ran out the room and ran straight into the kitchen where they found the lost baby on top of the fridge, going into the cookie jar.

"How'd she get up there?" Pit wondered.

"Who cares, someone get her down!" Samus called out. When Ikus grabbed a cookie, lost her balance and fell over. But Pit quickly jumped up and caught her on time, handing her to Samus. "Oh my baby! My precious baby!" She held her gently tight and kissed her soft head. She was so happy that she was with her baby at last. She missed her hair, her blue eyes and that laugh she always made. Ike grabbed Ikus and gently threw her up in the air like any father would do to their child. Everyone was so happy that they were finally back with their daughter again.

**And that's all I've got but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because the next is gonna be 2 years after, so thanks for being patient with this guys ;)**


End file.
